Just So You Know
by xxxXXxEllexXXxxx
Summary: Best friends. That was all that they had ever become after Chad broke up their kiss, but both are dying for the other to see that they want more out of this relationship. When one finally plucks up the courage will it simply be too late? Oneshot


**Just So You Know**

**Hiya guys this is just a cute little Troyella one shot I was thinking of today while I was dancing round the house listening to my ipod. This song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. Starts of kind of slow but I swear it gets better. So read it and tell me what you think.**

"Troy, dude you have to tell her you've liked her for what, 4 ½ months now?" Chad said questioned, while bouncing the basketball, "It was what January when she got here and you first liked her? It's now June dude you need to tell her before she starts dating someone else."

Troy glared at him and grabbed the basketball from Chad taking a shot. "Well if some people hadn't interrupted our kiss after the Championship game," Troy fumed, picking the ball up again.

Chad blushed, "Sorry dude I was just way to over excited by winning and everything," he mumbled as he hung his head before taking the ball back of Troy and aiming another shot.

"Besides how do you know she's gonna start to date someone else anyway?" Troy asked looking confused.

Chad lowered the ball and raised his eyebrows. "Dude you are kidding me right? Summer starts tomorrow. Tomorrow you're going away with your mom for the entire summer. Gabriella is staying here with a bunch of horny teenage boys; someone's going to ask her out in that time." Troy paled as the realisation quickly sank in.

Suddenly he was running away yelling over his shoulder, "Sorry Chad but I gotta go I need to sort something out!"

Chad just grinned, "Go get her Romeo," he mumbled before deciding to leave the park and go see his own girlfriend Taylor.

Reaching his house, Troy promptly ran up the stairs to his room, yelling a hello to his parents as he passed the front room and they watched on amused.

Troy paced around his room, his hands running through his hair as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He jumped when his cell phone started to wring, but looking at the caller I.D. a smile crept across his face, as he pressed the receive call button.

"Hey Wildcat!" she trilled obviously excited about something.

His lips curved up into a bigger grin, "Hey Elle Belle what's up?"

She started giggling at his name for her and his heart skipped a beat as he started to laugh with her.

"Nothing much just listening to some music and flicking through a photo album. I decided to call since this is one of the last times that I'll get to talk to you before the entire summer, considering that my best friend is ditching me," she finished dramatically.

He frowned at the mention of best friend but then smiled again, "are you pouting Belle?"

"Maybe…" came her reply sounding oddly child like, which brought another smile to Troy's face.

A sudden realisation came over Troy and he gasped as he finally realised what he had to do.

"Are you okay Wildcat? What's wrong?" Gabriella's concerned voice came over the phone.

"Nothing Elle Belle, nothing at all, I just realised how to fix something. But to do that I need to go Elle Belle, so I'll speak to you soon."

"You're one strange person Wildcat, I'll give you that, but if you really need to go I guess I'll see you later," she replied with a sigh.

"Stop pouting," he laughed.

"I wasn't," she replied sounding mockingly offended, "just promise you'll some see me before you leave tomorrow?" she asked rather than demanded and he could hear the hope in her voice.

"Of course Elle Belle, I may even have a present for you, but now I really have to go," he laughed before hanging up.

He grinned as he got started on his project for Gabriella. Once the first part was finished he called Kelsi and practically begged her to come away from her date with Jason to help him with the next part, trying not to give too much away as he pleaded with her. This was his way of showing to Gabriella that he was madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with her, and he just prayed that she liked it.

The next day, Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house and took a deep breath before reaching over to the seat next to him and pulling out his bag as he stepped out of his truck.

He didn't even have to ring the doorbell as suddenly the door flung open and Gabriella flew into his arms, giving him a death grip hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so so much Wildcat! Do you really have to go?" she begged, keeping her choke hold on him.

He laughed as he hugged her back, "Elle you know that if I didn't have to leave I wouldn't. Now can I please have my neck back, oxygen is becoming a slight issue here."

She blushed and pulled back as he smiled and studied her. Still as beautiful as ever, he thought, taking in her ebony curls that were currently tied up into a messy bun, with a hairband to keep them out of her eyes, her long baggy black top, her denim shorts and her ugg boots **(picture in profile),** but to Troy, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Troy…hello," she whistled while waving a hand in front of his face and giggling.

It was his turn to blush and scratch the back of his neck as she pulled him inside her house, still laughing.

The two of them reached her front room and flopped down on the couch, neither one talking for a while, just sitting there in comfortable silence, before Troy turned towards Gabriella, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Elle Belle I have a present for you," he smiled when he saw her eyes light up as she tried to grab the package that he was holding out. "Ah ah ah," he said, moving the item out of her grasp, making her pout. He laughed, "I need you to promise me something."

She looked confused but nodded, "okay anything."

He laughed, "yeah well this promise is going to be very difficult for you Belle." He smiled as she scrunched up her nose, thinking about how cute she looked when she was confused. Her chocolate eyes turned back to his ocean blue ones and nodded at him to continue. "Once I give you this present, you can't open it until five this afternoon, by which time I'll be safely in the air," he muttered the last part, so that she couldn't here and then smiled at her.

"But Trooooooyyyyyyy!" she whined, giving him a helpless look.

He laughed, "obviously you don't want this then." He started to put the package back into his bag.

Her hand flew out, "no I can do it, I promise."

He laughed, "Now there's my Elle Belle." He looked at his watch. "Crap Belle, I have to go." He stood up and she followed him, eyeing the package one last time.

"I'll see you soon," he said grabbing her into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Elle Belle."

"I'm gonna miss you more," she replied like a child as she returned his hug warmly.

"Completely impossible," Troy grinned, wiping away her tears and starting towards his truck. "Have a great summer Elle Belle."

"You too Troy," she yelled after him.

Once he reached his car, he beamed and turned around, "and don't open your present before five!" She pouted and he laughed before getting into his truck and driving off home.

Gabriella smiled softly and closed her front door. She meant exactly what she said, she was going to miss Troy a hell of a lot over the summer, not only was he her best friend, but she was also madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with him, and he was never going to know.

Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and made herself a salad for lunch, which she chewed miserable, knowing that pretty soon Troy would be half a country away from her.

Walking up the stairs slowly, Gabriella walked into her room and groaned when she saw how much of a dump it was after she'd spent the best part of an hour pulling all of her clothes out, so she'd look good for the last time that she saw Troy in 3 months.

She picked up the book that she was currently reading and headed back down the stairs, heading into the kitchen and making herself a mug of hot chocolate with extra chocolate and extra whipped cream, before settling in her front room and opening the book.

A few minutes later though, she sighed and looked up, remembering the package that Troy had left. She glanced at the clock, 4:15, she sighed again before frowning, what harm could opening it just a teeny tiny little miniscule bit earlier than he said have?

She carefully opened the parcel, feeling guiltier about breaking her promise with every tiny tear of the paper, but it was like she couldn't help herself. Suddenly a CD and a note fell out and onto the floor.

She bent down to pick up the note and the CD, reading it, as she stood back upright.

_Dear Elle Belle (Always loved that I'm the only one who calls you that),_

_ I know that I've been acting a little strange around you lately and I'm sorry about that, I kind of didn't have a choice in the matter. Anyway I know you're probably yelling at me to get on with what I wanted to give you this for, but I'm not going to tell you. For that you need to listen to the CD, give it a listen and I know that everything will finally make sense to you._

_Luv Troy_

_P.s. Don't make fun of the song it's one that I wrote so it's going to be stupid anyway Elle Belle._

Gabriella frowned, confused, before walking over to her stereo and inserting the CD, she settled back into her seat with her book and pressed play, as Troy's voice suddenly floated out from the speakers.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

Gabriella's head whipped up as she dropped the book and stared at her stereo in shock._  
_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop  
_

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled as her other best friend walked into the room and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her best friends voice.

"Geez Gabby, you scared me! I tried ringing the bell, but nobody answered, so since I could hear your music I just walked in…" she trailed of suddenly, "is that Troy singing?"

Gabriella nodded, tears filling up her eyes, "Tay-Tay please tell me that you brought your car?"

Taylor shook her head slowly, "Sorry sweetie it's in the shop." Gabriella let out a frustrated cry as a few tears leaked down her cheeks. Taylor immediately rushed to her best friend, "why do you need a car Gabs?"

Gabriella leant into Taylor and whispered, "I need to tell him, I feel the same," her voice breaking more with each word, "but he's leaving for California to spend the whole summer with his mom at his aunt's. What am I gonna do Tay?"

Taylor felt her heart break for her friend as she rubbed comforting circles on Gabriella's back, although nothing could calm the crying girl down now.

The door unexpectedly burst open, causing the two girls to jump.

"Hello ladies," Chad grinned as he walked in with Kelsi, Jason and Zeke following him.

"Chad!" Gabriella yelled, startling him. She quickly ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, freaking him out more by the minute. "Please G-d tell me that you brought your car!"

"Of course I did Briella it's like a three block walk to yours from mine, do you really think I'd walk that far?!" He laughed as the others all rolled their eyes.

"Get in the car now," Gabriella growled, as she headed out of the front door and everyone turned to Taylor in shock.

Taylor quickly grabbed the CD out of the stereo, before turning back to the others, "well you heard her lets go, we need to get to the airport before Troy's flight takes off!"

Realising what was going on, the gang all rushed to the car, grinning like idiots. The girls piled into the back, beside an already agitated looking Gabriella, while the boys piled into the front of Chad's new truck, Chad behind the wheel of course.

Chad took off at speeds that were illegal in most places around the world as Taylor and Kelsi gave a surprised shriek.

_Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window, praying that she would get to Troy in time.

"CHAD SLOW DOWN, YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED," Taylor screamed at her boyfriend as he pulled onto the freeway, over taking at least six other cars instantly.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you got in. If you want to get there on time Tay, I suggest that you sit back and shut up because if I slow down we're never getting to the airport on time," Chad suggested in a quieter tone to Taylor's as she huffed and sat back, pulling her seat belt tighter around herself.

"Yeah well if we get killed or arrested on the way we aren't gonna get their on time either are we Chad?" Taylor glared at her boyfriend who just laughed and sent her a wicked smile in the mirror, increasing his speed if anything, causing Taylor to curse out loud, something she would never normally have done.

"Chad you missed the turn off!" Kelsi suddenly yelled sitting forwards in her seat.

"Shit!" he yelled, slamming on the brakes, causing everyone to scream as he suddenly started reversing.

"CHAD!" Zeke yelled, "ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR JUST SOME SORT OF MISSION TO GET US ALL KILLED! YOU JUST WENT BACKWARDS DOWN A FREEWAY WITH TRAFFIC HEADING OUR WAY!" Zeke finished as his and everyone else's breathing started to return to normal.

Chad just grinned, "yeah it was fun though."

Everyone in the car, except Gabriella, turned and glared angrily at him as he turned his attention back to the road and stepped on the gas again.

"Chad look out for the…" Jason trailed of as Chad swerved to get out of the way of an oncoming bus.

"How the hell you got your license is a mystery to me," Taylor muttered glaring at the back of Chad's head.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled as they got stuck at the traffic lights, just opposite from the airport.

Gabriella suddenly flung open her car door and dove across the road, towards the airport, the screams of her friend and angry beeping of swerving motorists ringing in her ears.

_This emptiness is killin' me  
Im wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here  
_

"Kelsi close the door or we're never gonna find out what's gonna happen between them!" Zeke yelled as Kelsi leaned over and slammed the door. As soon as the lights turned green, Chad zoomed off, taking a sharp left and flying into the first open parking space.

The gang quickly jumped out of the car and followed in Gabriella's footsteps, running towards the airport, hoping that they had made it on time.

Meanwhile, as soon as Gabriella reached the airport, her eyes scanned the board, praying that the 5:00 flight to San Francisco hadn't boarded yet. "Come on Troy baby, don't have left me yet," she breathed out. Gabriella sighed in relief when she saw that it hadn't, but then realised that she had no idea where to find Troy.

She cursed and turned around dejectedly, as she was giving up hope, maybe they just weren't meant to be after all.

Suddenly, a boy with shaggy brown hair caught her eye, and she realised straight away that it was Troy, about to walk up the stairs, and out of her life for the entire summer.

"TROY!" she suddenly screamed, the need to see him up close growing with each passing second.

_mmm oooh_

Everyone in the airport turned around to stare at the young girl, who had just caused so much disruption, before talking about how out of control the youth of today were and going back to their own business.

Gabriella however had her eyes locked with Troy as she started to run towards him.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" he questioned looking extremely perplexed at Gabriella, who was hurtling towards him, at speeds that he didn't even know she could run.

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa_

Gabriella launched herself onto Troy, as her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck, he quickly got the message and his arms wrapped around her waste as their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth, with love and tenderness, as her hands ran through his hair, the urgency and the need becoming too much for both of them.

They gently broke apart when they were both in need of oxygen, but he still held her up as she rested her forehead on his.

"Hi," she murmured breathlessly, with a wide smile.

"Hi yourself," he muttered back, blue eyes locked on brown. "G-d I love you," he whispered with a smile as he gazed at her.

"I love you too," she whispered sincerely as she reached down and captured his lips in hers again.

"Did they make it? Did they make it?" Taylor yelled as the gang entered the airport, their eyes scanning everywhere for their two best friends.

"Oh they made it," Chad replied with a grin.

"What how do you know th-" Chad cut Taylor off by turning her face to look at the kissing couple, as everyone else's heads turned with hers and they all grinned.

Suddenly the gang couldn't take it anymore and erupted into cheers and laughter, cheering for their best friends, who had finally made it.

Troy and Gabriella broke away from their kiss in shock and grinned at their friends, who were getting some very strange looks from passers by as they cheered and did little victory dances around the airport.

"Brought the whole gang huh?" Troy said looking at Gabriella, who blushed.

"I needed a ride," she giggled, "my usual one was already here." She grinned at him and rested her forehead back on his.

Troy laughed and started to kiss her again.

"Gross get a room you two," Chad moaned, covering his eyes as Taylor slapped him around the back of the head. As they and the rest of the gang calmed down and walked towards the newly formed couple.

The couple quickly pulled out of their kiss and glared at Chad, who smirked back at them.

"I've got one thanks, I'm just not using it," Gabriella grinned cheekily as the others all laughed.

Troy set Gabriella down and turned towards his mom.

"Please can I spend the summer here with dad, mom, please please please!" Troy pleaded, giving his mom the puppy dog pout, which made her and the rest of the gang laugh.

She smiled, "two conditions Troy…"

"YES!" Troy yelled, causing quite few people to turn and stare, "alright people move it a long, nothing to see here." Gabriella giggled as they hurried away from the strange gathering of people and returned to their own business as Troy turned back to his mom, "continue please."

Troy's mom rolled her eyes, "number one you have to get a summer job if you're staying."

"Done," Troy cut her of smiling, "and number 2?"

"I was getting there before you cut me off Troy," she stated mock angrily, before smiling as Troy bowed his head meekly, shuffling from foot to foot. She looked between her son and his new girlfriend, "I want no funny business between you two, I'm way to young to become a grandmother yet."

Troy went scarlet and Gabriella blushed furiously as the gang erupted into hysterical laughter at the embarrassed pair who were nodding energetically.

With that the last flight for her flight was called and Lucille Bolton gave her son one last kiss on the cheek telling him that she would se him at the end of summer, but would call him and his dad everyday and she boarded her flight.

Troy smiled and took a hold of Gabriella's hand. "Ready to go home?" he asked and she nodded slightly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He leant down and whispered in her ear, "you broke your promise you know." She looked at him, confusion etched into her delicate features, as she searched his face. He grinned, "You opened your present before five."

She looked at him, "aren't you glad I did though?" She asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Very," he muttered, kissing her cheek and smiling at her before retaking her hand and leading her towards home.

_Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

With that the gang all headed out of the airport, each of the couples hand in hand, as Chad started yelling about all of the things they were going to do that summer, starting with a movie night and a sleepover at his to celebrate the fact that Troyella had finally happened… all it took was 4 ½ months of waiting and a very panicky trip to the airport.

Just so you know 

**Please review and tell me what you think, it would be much appreciated and thanks for reading.**


End file.
